Elemental Clash
by convex the dragon
Summary: follow Spyro and Cynder as they conquer a new enemy and meets new friends and learn what it means to be a dragon. discontinued. adoptable
1. confrontation

**_This is my first fanfiction but I read a lot of it_**

Spyro pov:

All I saw was white as I tried to fix the crumbling world, then there was darkness. I think I heard a faint "I love you" but who was it, was it Cynder.

Cynders POV:

I told Spyro I loved him but I don't think he heard me it was was loud with the crumbling world and all, but I hope he heard me. He was the only one who show me kindness and I don't know anyone one else but the guardians

minus Ignitus would show me kindness if we survived this. If we do I would be forever in gratitude of Spyro.

Spyros pov:

I open my eyes to see I was laying on "WHAT!! GRASS I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BURN WITH THE WORLD SPLITTING ". I realized it was a mistake to sit up so fast and my head exploded in pain. I waited for the pain to recede. I looked around slowly and saw the world looked like it was never in war. it was at peace and without worry. "WAIT! WHERE'S CYNDER ". Again bad decision to yell I lifted my head to look around and saw a black figure.

I tried to get up but couldn't. It took sheer will power to walk to Cynder and lie down next her and start to shake her " Cynder, wake up, it is done we beat him, we beat malefor. please wake up!!

Cynder POV

I heard someone call my name. I tried to stand but couldn't and it was all blurry. I saw a purple splotch and remembered, "Spyro where are we"

no ones POV

"I don't know, I think were in avalor, I think it also about to storm really badly the sky is getting cloudy and grey", spyro said. Cynder we need to go can you walk? she tried to stand but couldn't "I'll carry you", Spyro said .

Cynders POV

he said he would carry me, my heart start racing at the thought of him being close to me. I was able to mumble an okay and got a nod of agreement form Spyro. He hoisted me onto his back and started to stand and walk "Spyro did you hear anything while we were underground. He said he heard something but he wasn't sure what it was. he found a cave not to far from were we was. It had a crystal in it so it had some light but no heat Spyro walk away saying he would go get some wood and he told me to rest then I remembered the chain and reach where it was and it wasn't there. I was relieved but scared because he could leave me if he went out but he promised he would be back.

Spyro POV

It must have been her that said i love you, I thought. but she could have heard it with me. I sighed not knowing if it was her or not. I got to the close tree and tried to use my paw to break a branch but fail "I must be more drained then I thought". I switched to using my maw and rip smaller branches and put them in a pile

time skip: 6 minutes

no one's POV

Spyro had made two trip to the cave and back it had started raining lightly

Cynders POV

Spyro tried to light the branches with fire but a small puff came out and it was getting really cold. I had read in one of Ingnitus's book that dragon can mix their element breath together but only with people they really trusted. " Spyro we can try to mix elements" He said he never heard of doing that but let try

no one's POV

Spyro fire while Cynder used wind and they create a mini fire spinning twister but not strong enough to blow the branches away. the sticks start to be set a blaze. They both came to the conclusion that they both trust each other a lot if they were able to do that and what it could do if they were at full strength. Spyro ask her did she say I love you. Cynder was shocked she didn't expect him to hear or even remember what she had said at that time.

Cynders POV

my heart raced I wanted to say yes but I thought he would reject me "yes". " It was me" Spyro walked up to me and I thought he was going to leave me I close my eyes about to yell out his name but I felt his wing drape over me I ask him why he didn't leave he didn't have the chain no more so why stay he said he wanted to be with me and look saddened that I had said that

no one's POV

"Spyro why do you stay with someone who cause people so much pain" she said crying "I am the cause of ... " don't say that Cynder" ,Spyro cut her off "you are a good dragon I trust with my life, you help me rid the world of evil and war. you help me bring it to peace and I don't won't someone who help me through hard time and pushed me to work harder to leave. but why? she said "because I love you too". and I don't won't to leave because if you do I will not be the same. "Spyro you don't know how many time you have saved me". she said " I just don't want dragons to hate you because of me". Cynder listen to me don't care what anyone else says just that you are alright and you save me from myself many times too so I have to thank you too they leaned closer and closer till their noses touch and kissed "I love you"!

 ** _This is my first chapter of my first story pls tell me how I can improve pls RR_**


	2. Enter The Guardians (04-02 21:20:13)

**_Hi guys I still a little new to write my own fanfiction so I want to know if I should just write what comes to mind while I type or plan it out and then write it_**.

 ** _also disclaimer I don't own spyro_**

 ** _chapter 2_**

 ** _Enter the Guardians_**

 ** _Terradors POV_**

Before Spyros and Cynders awake

the world was crumbling before everything went black. I awoke to see we were still in the catacombs. The other guardians were out cold and so was the cheetahs and moles."Cyril, Volteer you must wake up". I shake them both and Cyril stirred as well as Volteer "Are you alright". they both said yes and what was going on " Either we died or Spyro and Cynder did it". "But I think it was the second". "Thank the ancestors we survived, but we must know of the well being of Ignitus as well as the young ones" Cyril said. "As concerned as I am about them we must focus at the matter at hand we must get back to Warfang and focus on the injured. As well as find the dragons that went into hiding and start on the repairs of the city" I said. *But that is simple imbecilic, insensate, * "Shut it Volteer we don't need a lecture however I do get your point it is not right to leave them out there they might be injured" Cyril said. I understand but we must focus on the citizens and army, pointing behind me to the cheetahs and moles that were waking up. I know so that what we'll do

Cyril's POV

I knew he was right but we all have been friends since we were hatchling and Ignitus was always the one to to keep a cool head even when thing were hard and he kept us together Terradors stood up and spoke loudly he said that everyone would be departing for warfang in 30 min I wondered how the dragon realm look after almost exploding into pieces both Volteer and Terrador and every one else thought the same.

With Spyro and Cynder

present time

no one's POV

spyro had awaken and slowly untangle his his tail and lifted his wing from Cynder thinking she would be hungry when she got up. So he went to look for food. he found and group of deer and found one that looked like it had injured it hoof walking with limp. He tried to use electricity but all that came out silence. alerted the deer but he was hidden and they didn't see him "guess its back to regular fighting then" he really didn't want to get bloody then he notice he was very dirty and scars and grime form the battle with malefor. He was going to have to wash up later, back to the deer. He start stalking closer to it and then jump he caught it in his maw and bit down hard snapping its neck. He started to drag it to the cave when he thought he heard someone calling him and he followed the voice till he got to another cave he went inside of and found two chokers both with two dragon with the tails touching and the head curled around a purple and black round gem. he touched it and saw white. when the whiteness subsided the chokers was gone and he felt his neck was heavy but when he touched nothing was there he went back to the deer and dragged it back to the cave he and Cynder was staying at. Cynder was still asleep but quickly woke up to the sound of his stubby claw hit the stone his claws still wore down from the fight with Malefor. "Spyro where were you" then she saw the deer in his mouth "her this is fur u" he said thought the fur of the deer. "where did you find it". "Over in the clearing, also I found two chokers that resemble two dragons tails touching in the back and both heads curled around a black and purple gem" he said. "Where is it now". I don't know it vanished when I touched it". " Oh". they ate the deer in silence. "We should be heading back to Warfang now". "okay Spyro".

Back with the guardians

no one's POV

The cover to the Catacombs lifted and everyone was in awe. They saw the lushes green grass and vibrant flower the complete opposite of when the world was in war " Wow Spyro did all of this" Sparks said "You should never doubt a purple dragons power little one, with one of a pure heart too" Terrador said. "*Indeed it is simple amazing, stu... "shut it Volteer, we don't need your rambling Cyril interrupted Volteer. "Hunter can you find Spyro and Cynder again." Terrador said "okay" hunter replied. they began the 1 long journey to warfang

durning that hour

"Spyro shouldn't we rest", Cynder said "Okay but were almost there at Warfang ,see it is in the distance. they land in the clearing. "Spyro I know when we get there people will never accept me for what I did". "It doesn't matter Cynder I told you that as long as were together it will be alright". "BUT LOOK AT YOU, YOUR A HERO AND EVERYONE WI..." "CYDER will you stop beating your self up for what happened it wasn't your fault it was Malefore"! "ok I'm sorry Spyro but can you promise me you won't leave me". I won't because I wouldn't know what to do without you. thank you he wrapped his wing around her and brought her close to him. they got up and started walking neither of them notice the glint of purple and black around their necks. Spyro said he would be right back. they were walking in the clearing and Spyro broke off the trail in to the forest he heard the voice again then it stopped he heard what he thought was Cynders voice but it was disoriented and warped. He ran back to Cynder and ask was she alright she said she was okay he thought it most have been his imagination "Spyro did you say something" no but this is getting weird because I thought I heard you say something". -this is really weird, I know that what I said- they both said at the same time. "Okay this is to crazy spyro" said. "what do you think happened"? I don't know but I think it has something to do with the chokers I found after I touch it I felt weight on my neck. Hmm that funny I was sleep and I felt as if something was around my neck too. -You don't think- they said at the same time. and both reach for their their necks, they felt resistance but they both saw a shimmering outline of the choker that Spyro described. Then they heard the voice saw the bearer of the twin dragon chokers will forever be intertwined as one. "Spyro what do you think that means", "I don't know but I have a feeling were about to find out".

 **end**

 ** _Also I need some help should I write 1k chapters and a lot of them or 5k and over and less chapters_**


	3. adoptable

who ever finds this story it was going to be about spyro and cynder finding the twin collars and being able to combine their element to a stronger one in order to face a new enemie but i sadly cannot countine this story due life... the collar basically connect and synced their bodies but you can do what ever you want.


End file.
